Todd and Larry opening sequence
The Todd and Larry opening sequence is the theme song to Todd and Larry. Versions Season 1 (1979-1980) The sequence starts when Todd and Larry tell the viewers what would happen during the episode. The theme song, "Ra Rah" begins with clips from the episode. It zooms through various places in the show. Later, Abraham throws a small hoop onto the street. It shows Polly and Susan at a supermarket, while Susan is unexpectedly payed with a price of $547.99. The family members are on the way home; Polly and Susan drive together; they both beep their horns. Todd and Larry rush to the living room TV, sequencing into the TV gag. After that, the title card is shown (sometimes there are variations). Then, the episode begins. Seasons 2-9 (1980-1989) Same as the one featured in Season 1, except with a few changes: *It shows footage from the season. *A new title card was shown in Season 4 and continued to be used until Season 9. The title card begins with a circle with two Scanimate beams of light circling the circle. Then the beams stop as the words "Todd and Larry" pop up. *The supermarket scene is cut. Seasons 10-12 (1989-1992) For Season 10, a new title card was introduced. Unlike the previous two versions, the title card and background were shot in CGI. It showed clips from the Seasons 10-12. Then, Abraham was seen throwing a cloud. The camera zooms into the school window, where Claudia was seen writing something on the chalkboard. Todd and Larry rush into the TV in the living room (Starting from "Todd and the Carnival", Todd and Larry have their own house.), sequencing into the TV gag. The title card begins as the word "Todd" slides right to the center. Next, the words "&" and "Larry" slide left to the center of the screen at the same time. Then, the episode begins. Season 13-19 (1992-1999) The title card was significantly updated for Season 13. The sequence is the same as in Season 12, except the title is different. "Todd" zooms toward the viewer in green. Then the "&" slides down below the O and "Larry" morphs to the right of the ampersand. Season 20 (1999-2000) For Todd & Larry's 20th anniversary, the same title sequence appears as before, but "20 years" morphs from the bottom. Season 21-23 (2000-2002) Same as before, but without 20 years. Season 24-30 (2002-2010) Same as before, except "Todd" is in yellow and "Larry" is in red. Season 31-34 (2010-2014) Same as before, except "Todd" is in dark blue and "Larry" is light blue. *From 2012 to 2014, the sequence is in 16:9 widescreen. However, this change is nothing compared to Season 35's sequence.... Season 35 onwards (2014-present) The sequence was significantly updated for the first time since Season 13. The sequence starts with clips from all the previous seasons followed by the TODD & LARRY logo in the beginning. The pipe banging gag, as well as the TV gag, are removed. Next, the sequence shows Todd and Larry going through various scenes, as well as several clips from past seasons. Then it shows the titlecard for the coming episode, followed by some production credits. Next, it shows Manny in a boss battle with Todd and Larry. However, before Todd could fight Manny, he beams them into the Larryburg doors and smashing them into the open entryway, beginning the episode. Category:Show